Traditionally, transportation and related services have been provided by a human-operated vehicle. Improvements in computer processing have led to increasing efforts to automate more of these services, using autonomous vehicles that do not require a human operator. However, integrating these autonomously-provided services into a mixed autonomous and human-operated environment has many challenges. Riders are accustomed to interacting with human drivers to provide information and instructions in addition to the information received from a ride matching service. In the absence of a human driver, these instructions may not be so easily conveyed.